The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica longifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Marietta’.
The new Veronica plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Veronica longifolia ‘Allmelanie’, not patented. The new Veronica plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Allmelanie’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands on Jul. 1, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Veronica plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands since Oct. 1, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.